


Stake

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133





	Stake

The moon lit like a Christmas star as Andy backed against the tree, his heart racing and his pants quickening with every second. Juliet laughed and let her evil smile spread across her cheek, her canines bearing and pointing to sharp fangs, the dead leaves crunching beneath her feet as she stepped closer to the cornered victim. The boy grabbed the trunk of the tree and tried to squeeze it like a stress ball to calm himself. She merely chuckled and wrapped her numbing cold fingers around his neck, pushing him up against the wall, her blood red eyes scanning Andy up and down as she licked her lips. He put on a strong face and stared right into her gaze to not show any fear. But that was his biggest mistake.

“Now stop fighting, and give in…” she whispered huskily, her crimon iris glistening into a faint glow.

As if out of no where, Andy’s mind fogged and the world around him blended into a mixture of red and black, circling around him and his conscious.

“W-Where am I?! H-How the-“

He did a double take and rotated around finding no means of escape.

He clenched his fist and screamed out, “GET ME OUT OF HERE!!”

He shouted and shouted but no one answered. The screaming was only ringing around in his head. Juliet smirked as he leaned against the tree, his eyes a complete blank, wondering, red.

~ElseWhere~

Ashley slid the blade across the tip, letting the shavings slide smoothly off the stake before finally putting his knife away and deciding it was good enough. He looked back up and eyes widen, seeing Juliet letting go of Andy as he stood there mindlessly, eyes burning a red.

“Shit! Hypnosis already?!” he whispered under his breath, grasping the stake tightly. He grit his teeth.

“No choice then.”

He pulled out a water pistol and breathed in deeplyto readiness. He quickly and as quitely as possible scittered from tree to tree, drawing in closer and closer to the vampire ensnaring her victim closer and bringing her lips closer and closer. The hunter froze when he got to the tree right behind the woman, his heart pounding through his ribcage, hands gripped on the water pistol and the stake.

Juliet chuckled and whispered to the dazed Andy, “It’s a shame. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Oh well.”

She licked her lips and smirked, “Dinner time.”

Her mouth hovered over his as her jaw dropped and fangs pointed, giving Ashley the signal to finally pull himself out of the trees and shoot.

Juliet’s back arched in pain as she shrieked and the spraying water burned against her skin. Andy’s eyes softened to their natural color and he fell to the ground, giving into the fatigue of the hypnosis and breathing heavily.

Juliet stumbled to the next nearest tree and dug her nails into the bark, panting and gritting her teeth as the water sizzles on her back, not even bothered to look back up at the spell being broken. Ashely took the window of the moment, tossing the water gun to the floor, and walked up to her slowly and pulled her by her hair to get her to look at him. 

His eyebrows furrowed angrily and he hissed to her quietly, “This is for the 20 people you killed.”

Ashley swung the stake engraved with the cross toward her chest, letting it sink to her heart and watching her gaping mouth let out a silent scream. Her eyes took one last glance at her killer before they turned cold and blank, collapsing to the floor of the forest motionless forever. He checked her wrist for a pulse and when finding none, looked back over to see Andy struggling to pick himself up.

He ran up to him and held him gently, whispering, “Hey hey take it easy.”

The younger boy nodded slightly and sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked up and saw the water pistol on the floor, looking back at the hunter and asking, “You fought her off, with a fucking water pistol?”

Ashley chuckled, “Indeed. My friend. Indeed.”

Andy laughed with him.


End file.
